ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Under Wraps (Ryder 10)
Story Harangue: Hello. I’m Will Harangue from Channel 3. Today, I report on the continuing menace that is known as Ryder. In South Carolina, he’s been using a mummy form to terrorize these fine citizens! The screen shows video footage of a mummy alien made of bandages in the farm fields, with his stomach glowing a dark purple. Harangue: This blatant attempt to gain attention is all that that is, a shallow monster seeking attention. But now, he’s putting others at risk. Ryder: Oh, come on! I haven’t even been to South Carolina! Ryder is watching the news feed from the extranet, as Morty and Kevin drive the Rustbucket. Ester looks at Ryder, concerned. Ester: What do you want to do? Ryder: Morty! Let’s take a vacation! To South Carolina! End Scene Ryder, Ester and Kevin are in downtown, Ryder holding a water bottle. Ryder: Where’s this mummy thing already? It’s getting hot. Ryder goes to take a drink. Ester: This is perfect weather for me. Though you could use a cool off. Ester taps the water bottle from below, splashing water in Ryder’s face, him coughing. Ester blows at his face, the water cooling and turning to frost, snow fluttering off him. Ryder: Whoa. You always have fresh, cold breath? Ester: You know it. Kevin: If you’re done flirting, Ryder’s alien girlfriend. Ester: I am not his girlfriend! Kevin: Ha! Tell that to the news. Guy: Monster! The group turns, and run towards the source of the voice. They see two mutated humans, glowing a dark purple and having blades for hands. They snarl and roar, charging down the street. Ester: What are those? Ryder: Not my mummy. Still have to stop them. Ryder charges them, slapping down the Omnitrix. Wildvine stretches his arm, grabbing one of the corrodium men. He slashes at his arm with his blade, cutting it off. Wildvine reforms it, as Ester charges in, stretching her arm at the other one. Kevin: Ester, no! Don’t touch it! Ester grabs her arm, pulling on it to whip it to the side, missing the corrodium man. He charges her, as Kevin defends her, having absorbed metal. He catches the corrodium man, tossing him. Ester: How come you can touch him? Kevin: That’s corrodium, radiation. I’m protected by my powers, and Ryder by the Omnitrix. You aren’t protected, and that (He points at the corrodium men, which Wildvine was holding off.) could happen to you. Ester: We’ve got to restrict them. If I can be affected, Kevin: Then anyone can. Ryder! Seal their movements! Wildvine: How about I try this! Wildvine grabs two seed bombs off his back, throwing them. They land at the corrodium mens’ feet, erupting into vines. The vines wrap around the corrodium men, trapping them in the middle of the street. Their arm movement is restricted, as they snarl, trying to break free. Wildvine: Good luck. Nothing breaks free from my tendrils. Ester: Will they be okay? Kevin: Yeah. Corrodium poisoning should wear off over time, assuming they got a low dosage. Girl 1: It’s Ryder! Several girls screech in delight, as Wildvine waves nervously. Other people are taking pictures, and some people look suspicious. Guy 1: Didn’t he do this? Woman 1: If he did, why’d he stop it! Guy 2: Get out of here, you yankee! Wildvine: Yankee? Kevin: Let’s just get out of here. Either these guys found the corrodium, Wildvine: Or it’s moving inside the stomach of a mummy. End Scene It’s sunset, as Ryder drives the Tenn-Speed around the fence line of a farm, alone. Kevin: (Over communicator) I’ve triangulated a corrodium signal in this quadrant. With any luck, we’ll find the Mummy as he’s on the hunt. Ryder: And why did we split up? It seems redundant. Ester: (Over communicator) Because the triangulation included the entire stupid field! It’ll take forever to search together. Kevin: (Over communicator) That’s right. So get to searching! Ester, if you find it, keep your distance and notify one of use. Ester: (Over communicator) Yeah, yeah. Ryder: (Sighs) This is more fun in a group. A demonic moo occurs, as Ryder looks into the field. Two corrodium mutated bulls were rampaging in the field. Ryder: I’ve got something. Check back in a bit. Ryder does a wheelie, and rides towards the fence. He activates rear thrusters, launching himself over the fence. The corrodium bulls turn to face him, grunting heavily. They charge at him, as Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch raises one hand, firing lightning from it at the bulls. One of the bulls is hit, dropping. The other one charges at the Tenn-Speed, as Shocksquatch smirks. Shocksquatch: Don’t think so! Thrusters from the rear shoot to the ground, causing the Tenn-Speed to flip over the bull. Shocksquatch looks down, smirking and breathing lightning at the bull, it dropping to the ground. Shocksquatch lands, riding on. Shocksquatch: Well, that was interesting. Huh? A purple glow comes from a barn, which has a grain tower. Shocksquatch turns, heading in that direction. He arrives at a hole in front of the barn, hopping off the Tenn-Speed to investigate. The Mummy is digging into the ground, digging frantically. Shocksquatch: Hey, paper face! (The Mummy looks up at him.) You do realize that mummies are supposed to dig out of the ground, right? Mummy keeps digging, uncovering a crystal, which was releasing the dark purple light. He extends paper tendrils from his stomach, pulling the corrodium in. Mummy then stretches his arm, punching Shocksquatch, knocking him down. Mummy jumps out, extending bandages at him. Shocksquatch rolls to dodge, getting to his feet. Shocksquatch: Just a joke man. Get over it. Shocksquatch fires lightning at Mummy, which does no damage. Mummy grabs Shocksquatch, throwing him into the grain tower. Shocksquatch gets up, as Mummy appears in front of him, slamming Shocksquatch into the tower. The tower shatters, as grain pours out, burying Shocksquatch. Mummy climbs up the tower, as Shocksquatch shoots lightning, damaging the tower even more. It cracks, as it falls towards Shocksquatch, who digs out of the grain. Shocksquatch: (Deadpan face) Oh, great. The tower crashes onto him, as Mummy disappears. The tower lays for a moment, then lightning breaks through it. Shocksquatch crawls through the grain, panting heavily. Shocksquatch reverts, as he looks around, the glow of corrodium gone. Ryder: So close! Almost had it! Kevin scans the corrodium bulls, Ester sitting against her bike, slightly irritated and her face scrunched up. Ester: Can’t get near it. Ha! Ryder pulls up, coming to a stop. Ryder: Are you my mummy? Your face looks like one. Ester: Ha, ha. Kevin: I’ve got enough data to be able to pick up the corrodium signal. We have to beat the Mummy to it if we want to catch it. Ryder: It’s pretty fast. So, where are we going now? End Scene The three drive up and park in front of a Digby Dairy, an ice cream making factory. They walk past the sleeping guard, Kevin scanning the area with his scanner. Ryder: This place has good ice cream. Ester: I don’t understand why people eat such cold stuff. I tried it once, and my brain hurt from the cold instantly. Ryder: That’s called brain freeze. You must not be able to take it easily. They arrive on the main factory floor, Kevin’s scanner overloading and breaking. Kevin: Well, I think we found it. Ryder: Then let’s find a way to get to it. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. His skin turns red, as his muscles expand. He grows an extra set of arms, as he wears a green and black outfit. Four Arms: Alright! Manny’s form! Four Arms jumps down to the level below, punching into the ground, breaking the concrete floors. He pounds his way through, digging. Kevin: Ryder, stop! Four Arms punches once more before stopping, looking confused. Ester: You dug it up for it! Four Arms: (He looks at Kevin and Ester) How else am I supposed to get him here? A purple glow comes from the hole, corrodium revealed. Four Arms turns back, seeing Mummy in his face, hanging upside down from the ceiling, bandages gripping the ceiling. Four Arms stumbles back in surprise, as Mummy lands on the ground, picking up the corrodium, opening his stomach. The security guard stumbles in, pointing a flashlight at Mummy. Guard: It’s Ryder! And some four armed monster! Four Arms: Are you serious, dude? I’m Ryder! And that’s! Kevin: Get away! Mummy faces the security guard, the corrodium light hitting the guard, mutating him into a corrodium man. Kevin: Time to pull it out. Kevin pulls out a disk, slamming it into Ester’s chest. Ester: Hey! The disk extends over Ester’s body, creating a suit around her. Kevin: Level 10 hazmat suit. Will protect you from the radiation. Ester: Where was this before?! Kevin absorbs the metal from the railing. Kevin: Didn’t need it till now. Ryder! Get that mummy! Four Arms: No problem. Four Arms cracks his knuckles, Mummy wrapping him in bandages as he does. Mummy tosses Four Arms aside, the bandages breaking and still wrapped around him. Four Arms struggles to break free, as Mummy charges in. Mummy kicks Four Arms, him rolling away. Four Arms crashes into a machine, still struggling. Four Arms stand, and jumps sideways, kicking Mummy away as he stands. Four Arms then breaks free from the bandages, holding some in his hand. Four Arms: That all you got? Kevin and Ester follow the corrodium man as he rampages through the factory. Ester tries to stretch her arm, but it’s pulled back, trapped in the suit. Ester: Oh, great. Kevin punches at the corrodium guard, who dodges and slices at him. Ester runs and jumps, flipping over corrodium guard, landing on his shoulders. Ester grabs the corrodium guard by the head, pulling back on it. The guard stumbles back, as Ester slams him into the wall, him falling over. Kevin: That was a bit over the top. Ester: Hey, I’ve got a lot of pent up rage for not being able to fight before. Let’s help Ryder. Kevin: You really think he needs help? Mummy is on Four Arms’ back, his body enwrapped with bandages. Four Arms tries slamming Mummy into the wall, but it does no good. Mummy’s bandages wrap around Four Arms’ arms, as he pulls them, forcing them up into the air. Four Arms reverts, the bandages still around his arms. The Omnitrix scans the bandage wrapped around it. Ryder: Got your DNA! How do you like that?! Mummy opens its stomach, the corrodium showing. Ryder looks worried, as Mummy is hit by a wave of water, it dropping Ryder as it shakes itself off. Ester is wielding a barrel, having thrown the contents at Mummy. Ester: How do you like that?! Try this! Ester inhales, as she exhales, a wave of cold air forming. Frost forms on Mummy’s body, it stunned for a moment. Mummy then shakes the frost off, looking angry. Ester: Uh, that should’ve worked better. Ryder: Maybe it just needs an extra push. (Ryder activates the Omnitrix) Get it wet again! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into a Kraaho, with light bluish skin. His physique is similar to Seebik’s, muscular in his upper body, and having strong eyebrows. He wears a green winter coat, with the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Elaskimo: Hm. Elastic. And resembles an eskimo. This guy’s name, Elaskimo! Ester: (Running off) Could you have thought of a stupider name?! Elaskimo: You’re just jealous. Mummy makes a growling noise, as Elaskimo turns his focus to him. Elaskimo: Alright big guy. Let’s go. Elaskimo cocks his fist backwards, then shoots it forward like a pistol, his arm stretching at Mummy. Mummy sways to the side, the fist shooting past, leaving a crater in the wall. Elaskimo spins and retracts his arm, his hand catching Mummy’s head, grabbing and slamming it into the ground at Elaskimo’s feet. Mummy’s head breaks into bandages and reforms out of Elaskimo’s grip, turned to face him. Elaskimo: Whew! That was strong! Let’s try, screw attack! Elaskimo grabs Mummy with both arms as he twists his upper body, it spinning and stretching up like a corkscrew. He then uncoils, Mummy spinning through the and is slammed into the ground, a large crater being created in the spot. Mummy groans slightly, but stands up, unharmed. Elaskimo: Oh, come on! Mummy stretches his hand forward, enveloping Elaskimo’s head, making it airtight. Elaskimo struggles to breath, as he tries to pull the bandages off. Mummy is then sprayed by a hose, drenched and pushed down into the crater, releasing Elaskimo. Ester: Whatever you’re planning, do it now! Elaskimo: Keep me in its face! Elaskimo inhales deeply, as he spins like a corkscrew. Ester stretches her arms, grabbing on, allowing her arms to be twisted with him. She pulls, aiming Elaskimo in Mummy’s face. Elaskimo exhales, breathing a powerful ice breath at Mummy, freezing him. Mummy tips over, frozen. Elaskimo sits down, panting heavily. Ester: You’ve been a Kraaho for less than five minutes! How did you? Elaskimo: (Out of breath) Just, an idea. Kevin: Well, now let’s give the mummy a proper burial. Elaskimo and Ester look, seeing Kevin pushing a concrete machine. Elaskimo reverts. Ryder: (Panting) Good plan. Kevin pours the concrete, burying Mummy and covering the hole. Ryder: Now that we’re finally done with that! Let’s get some ice cream! Ester: Are you serious?! Characters * Ryder * Ester * Kevin * Morty (cameo) Villains * Mummy * Corrodium Men * Corrodium Bulls * Will Harangue Aliens Used * Wildvine * Shocksquatch * Four Arms (first appearance) * Elaskimo (first appearance) Trivia * This is the Mummy's first appearance in any Dioga beta media. * Ryder saying "Are you my mummy?" is a reference to Doctor Who. * Ester getting brain freeze easy is based off her species needing extreme heat to survive. * Elaskimo's and Ester's ice breath is based off the scene in the canon episode Hot Stretch where Ester's breath froze the water on Ben. * The idea to use the ice breath as a power came from ChamAmazing. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Zs'Skayr Arc